Revenge
by Ventus Hikari
Summary: Roxas adalah seorang anggota CIA, dia bertugas untuk menangkap atau membunuh seorang teroris berbahaya yang juga membunuh kedua orang tuanya. Dia tidak sendirian, dia dibantu oleh rekannya sesama CIA untuk menangkap teroris itu...


**Author Note:** da lama ga update ==" akhirnya masa hiatusku habis ==" –masih pingin main- enjoy my first Roxas x Axel~

**Revenge**

Aku melompat turun setelah memecahkan kaca gedung berlantai tigapuluh ini, tanpa sebuah pengaman pun yang kukenakan, aku meluncur kebawah dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Sebuah helikopter terlihat berada disamping gedung ini, seseorang terlihat mengarahkan gun padaku dari helikopter itu...

Ketika ditembakkan kearahku, sebuah tali besar meluncur kearahku dan aku meraih tali itu dan meluncur ke gedung yang lain yang berlantai sepuluh dan mendarat diatap gedung itu. Helikopter itu pun pergi dan aku segera membuang jaket, celana panjang, dan sarung tangan yang kukenakan ini dan membiarkan terbang terbawa angin. Kini yang kukenakan hanyalah baju lengan panjang dan celana sepanjang lutut, aku sengaja mengenakan dua celana agar dapat berganti pakaian dengan cepat. Aku memasuki gedung dan menuruni gedung dengan bergegas, melompat turun ke lantai bawah melalui tangga ketika tidak seorang pun berada disana.

Aku melirik jam di tanganku, waktuku yang tersisa hanya limabelas menit saja, tapi aku tidak boleh terlihat terlalu tergesa-gesa ketika berada dikerumunan orang. Begitu tiba di depan pintu keluar, aku berjalan santai melewati penjaga yang berjaga di depan sana. Penjaga itu tidak mencurigaiku ketika aku melintasinya. Sungguh pas sekali ketika aku sudah berhasil keluar, terlihat mobil polisi melintas dan beberapa polisi langsung memasuki gedung itu.

Aku terus berjalan menjauhi gedung itu sambil mengeluarkan handphoneku. Aku memasang ear phone dan menelepon seseorang...

"Ya?"

"Jemput aku, sekarang." Setelah itu langsung mengakhiri telepon.

Aku langsung memutar musik sambil menunggu didekat persimpangan empat, dekat lampu lalu lintas berada.

Sebuah truk besar melewatiku dan berhenti di depanku.

"Yo, segeralah naik atau mereka yang di belakang akan memarahiku," kata seorang pemuda berambut merah spike dengan senyum sinis.

Aku langsung masuk ke dalam truk itu dan pemuda berambut merah itu langsung menancap gas karena sudah diklakson berkali-kali oleh mobil dibelakang ketika lampu lalu lintas berganti hijau.

"So, kau dapat datanya, Roxas?" Tanya pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Got it," jawabku sambil menunjukkan flash disk –sebuah alat pemindah data—padanya.

"Tadi kau nyaris tertangkap?" Tanyanya sekali lagi sambil menatap kejalanan.

"Hampir, tapi mereka tidak cukup cepat ketika menembak,"jawabku sambil menyandar, mencoba istirahat. "Axel..."

"Ya?" Jawab pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Kita dikejar polisi," kataku memberitahu. "Kau mengemudi melebihi kecepatan normal."

"Oh, kau benar." Axel terlihat tersenyum sinis. "Aku sengaja."

"Dasar..." Aku mencoba tidur karena lelah.

"Sudah kuduga," kata seorang pemuda berambut silver sambil mengecek data-data yang ada di flash diskku.

"Ada apa, Zexion?" Tanyaku.

"Data-data yang kau ambil... semuanya berisi data-data penting dan tidak bisa kubuka," jelasnya sambil menatapku. "Aku butuh beberapa jam untuk membobol password data-data yang terlindungi ini."

"Okay, kuserahkan urusan ini padamu," kataku sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Aku menghela napas, aku masih memiliki misi lain.

"Hey, ready for the next mission?" Tanya Axel ketika aku lewat, dia sedang menyandar di dinding.

"Yeah," jawabku.

"Aku akan menunggumu di mobil," katanya sambil berjalan kearah yang berbeda denganku.

Aku memasuki kamarku dan segera mengganti baju, kali ini aku harus memakai coat, misiku yang berikutnya adalah memata-matai teroris yang kabarnya akan beraksi hari ini.

Aku mengambil beberapa buah peluru dan mengambil sebuah pistol...

'_Kuharap tidak terjadi apa-apa dalam misi kali ini_,' pikirku khawatir.

Misi kali lebih berbahaya dari sebelumnya, ada kemungkinan aku atau pun rekanku mati dalam misi kali ini.

Ketika aku keluar, aku melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam berdiri di depanku.

"Xion?" Aku terkejut melihatnya berdiri di depanku.

"Roxas..." Dia menatapku dengan terkejut, kurasa dia juga terkejut melihatku berada di depan pintu. "...um, aku hanya ingin bilang, berhati-hatilah dalam misi kali ini. Mereka, yang membunuh orang tuamu itu, telah membunuh begitu banyak CIA," katanya memperingati.

"Yeah," jawabku sambil mengangguk.

Ya, seperti yang di gadis itu. Aku adalah agen CIA, yang bertugas menyelidiki kasus-kasus teroris. Aku sudah bergabung dengan CIA sejak orang tuaku meninggal akibat terbunuh saat menjinakkan bom, ketika aku berumur sembilan tahun. Aku sudah mengabdi pada CIA selama lima tahun dan aku pun dipercaya oleh pemimpin CIA, Xemnes.

"Semoga kau pulang dengan selamat," kata Xion dengan senyum sedih.

"Yeah," kataku dengan wajah murung, tidak yakin apakah misi kali ini aku akan selamat.

Ketika aku tiba diluar, kulihat Axel berdiri di samping mobil sambil menelepon. Kurasa dia menghubungi rekan kami yang sedang mengawasi lokasi teroris itu akan beraksi, menanyakan kondisi disana...

"Begitu ya?" Axel terdiam sejenak. "Okay, kami akan tiba disana dalam beberapa puluh menit lagi." Axel langsung mengakhiri teleponnya.

"Let's go, Axel," kataku sambil membuka pintu mobil.

Axel segera memasuki mobil dan menyalakan mesin. "Kau yakin tidak ada yang terlupakan?" Tanya Axel.

"Ya."

"Obatmu?"

"Kubawa."

Aku selalu membawa obat kemana pun aku pergi, aku tidak bisa bertahan jika tidak meminum obat dalam sehari. Aku terkena sebuah penyakit –sejenis kanker—jika meradang, tubuhku akan terasa sangat sakit dan sulit untuk bergerak bebas.

Axel adalah orang yang paling sering mengingatkanku yang penyakitan ini untuk selalu membawa dan meminum obat. Dia selalu memperhatikan kondisiku, dia adalah orang yang paling dekat denganku ketika aku masuk CIA.

Aku membaca beberapa data-data tentang teroris kali ini, CIA sudah lama memburu teroris yang satu ini, dia adalah perakit bom yang sangat handal dan pernah membuat bom yang dapat meledak hingga beberapa kilo meter, sehingga ribuan korban yang berada di sekitar letak bom itu langsung tewas dalam sekejap.

Nama teroris ini ada cukup banyak, tidak tahu mana nama aslinya dari seluruh nama yang dimilikinya. Tapi dia lebih sering dipanggil Aeon, dia sudah diburu oleh beberapa negara di dunia.

Akhirnya kami tiba di lokasi misi, Dawn Hill, letak tempat ini cukup jauh dari markas CIA, butuh beberapa puluh menit untuk tiba disini jika lalu lintas lancar.  
>Dawn Hill adalah sebuah kota kecil yang berada di tempat cukup terpencil. Meski begitu, tempat ini terdapat cukup banyak mansion mewah dan tentunya, orang-orang kaya tinggal disini ketika mereka libur.<p>

Rekan kami sedang mengawasi salah satu mansion yang berada di tempat ini karena mendapatkan kabar, bahwa tetoris itu berada disana. Informasi itu semakin meyakinkan ketika rekan kami berhasil melihat keberadaan teroris itu disana.

Kami langsung menuju ketempat tinggal sementara rekan kami. Letaknya tidak jauh dari mansion tempat tinggal teroris itu, sehingga dapat mengawasi gerak-gerik teroris itu.

"Yo, Xiggy," kata Axel ketika memasuki tempat mata-mata sementara ini.

Seorang lelaki berambut hitam yang dikuncir dengan satu penutup mata menatapinya dengan wajah kesal. "Axel, berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu, lama-lama kau semakin mirip Demyx saja," tegurnya.

Demyx adalah rekan kami juga, sayangnya dia tidak satu misi dengan kami saat ini. Dia memiliki rambut blond dan keahliannya adalah mencari jalan kabur jika kelompok terdesak. Meski dia tidak ahli memata-matai, dia cukup ahli menembak.

Sedangkan Xigbar, dia adalah penembak paling jitu di CIA, hampir seluruh tembakkannya jarang meleset, meski yang dijadikan objek tembaknya bergerak, dia tidak memiliki masalah sedikit pun.

"Bagaimana perkembangannya?" Tanyaku sambil mendekatinya.

"Sepertinya mereka akan benar-benar bergerak malam ini, mereka akan meledakkan sebuah bom di mansion milik seorang pejabat penting, pejabat itu akan menginap di sini hari ini," jawab Xigbar sambil memegang sebuah nota yang berisi kumpulan-kumpulan informasi yang didapatkannya. "Dan mereka akan berpencar menjadi dua bagian." Xigbar menatapiku dan Axel. "Maka kita terpaksa berpencar menjadi dua kelompok. Satu kelompok mengawasi mansion milik pejabat, satu lagi mengawasi peredaran narkoba. Saix sedang mengawasi yang mengedarkan narkoba."

"Axel, kau bantu Saix mengawasi orang yang mengedarkan narkoba, aku akan membantu Xigbar. Lagipula aku sangat yakin, bahwa yang membunuh orang tuaku adalah orang yang akan meledakkan bom itu," kataku dengan nada yakin, karena aku memiliki sixth sense dan sixth senseku selalu tepat.

"Okay then, tapi kau harus berjanji, bahwa kau harus berhati-hati, Roxas," kata Axel memperingatiku.

"Ya," jawabku sambil mengangguk.

Setelah Axel pergi, aku kembali mengamati tempat target kami berada, sedangkan Xigbar istirahat sejenak karena lelah memantau target kami terus menerus. Harus kuakui, aku merasa cemas sejak tadi. Kuyakin rasa cemas ini adalah sebuah pertanda bahwa akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk nanti. Tapi aku...bukan, kami tidak bisa mundur lagi.

Aku melihat beberapa orang mengawal seseorang memasuki sebuah mansion, instingku mengatakan, orang itu adalah seorang pejabat penting dan kuyakin, dia adalah target teroris itu.

Tapi kapan teroris itu akan memasukkan bom kedalam mansion itu? Apakah bom itu sudah berada di dalam sana?

"Xigbar," panggilku sambil mengawasi mansion tempat pejabat tadi masuk. "Apakah ada kemungkinan teroris itu sudah memasukkan bom kedalam rumah pejabat itu?"

"Aku masih kurang begitu yakin, tapi ada kemungkinan iya." Dia terdengar cukup yakin dengan perkataannya. "Kuperhatikan, terdapat seseorang yang selalu mondar-mandir dari satu mansion ke mansion lain..."

"Dan itu adalah penjaga keamanan lokasi ini?" Selaku.

"Tepat. Meski begitu, tingkah lakunya mencurigakan. Sesekali penjaga itu memperhatikan sekelilingnya sebelum mengunjungi mansion yang hanya dihuni oleh penjaga rumah. Dia bahkan memasuki mansion-mansion di sini dalam beberapa hari ini, bahkan satu mansion pernah dia kunjungi tiga kali setiap beberapa minggu sekali," jelas Xigbar yang saat ini berada di sampingku, membantuku mengawasi lagi.

Kulihat Axel berjalan-jalan melewati mansion itu, dia berjalan hampir mendekati mansion tempat pejabat tadi masuk...

Aku meraih teleponku dan langsung menghubunginya.

"Hello?"

"Axel, bisakah kau bertanya pada penjaga mansion yang berada dua mansion di depanmu? Tanyakan padanya, apakah pemilik rumah itu ada di sana," kataku sambil menatapi Axel dari kejauhan.

"Okay, ada yang lain?"

"Jatuhkan sebuah alat penyadap disana, pastikan alat penyadap itu berada di tempat tersembunyi saat kau lempar. Jangan berlama-lama disana, atau teroris itu akan mencurigaimu. Kuyakin dia sedang mengawasi, dari suatu tempat," balasku.

"Kay." Dia langsung mengakhiri panggilanku dan menuju mansion yang kumaksud tadi.

Axel hanya bertanya selama semenit saja dan setelah itu langsung pergi, dia mengeluarkan hpnya dan aku mendengar hpku berbunyi. Sebuah SMS masuk...

Dari Axel.

_"Pemiliknya ada di sana." _

Aku membalas SMS darinya.

_"Pergilah sejauh mungkin dari sana." _

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, tidak ada SMS masuk lagi dan Axel terlihat berjalan menjauh dengan santai sambil memasang ear phone di telinganya. Beberapa menit setelah Axel berada cukup jauh dari mansion itu, seseorang datang mendekati penjaga rumah itu.

Aku langsung menyambungkan HPku dengan alat penyadap itu. HPku ini bukanlah sembarangan HP, setiap CIA memiliki HP yang telah dimodifikasi untuk kebutuhan pekerjaan kami.

Ketika HPku terhubung dengan alat penyadap yang Axel tinggalkan di sana, aku dapat mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka dari kejauhan melalui HPku.

"Tadi, apa yang orang asing itu lakukan? Apakah dia bertanya sesuatu padamu?" Suara yang terkirim ke HPku terdengar sangat jelas, aku yakin yang bertanya itu adalah penjaga keamanan lokasi ini.

"Dia bertanya soal pemilik rumah ini," balas penjaga mansion itu.

"Soal apa?"

"Apakah pemiliknya ada disini atau tidak, ya kujawab ada."

"Apakah ada hal lain yang ditanyakannya?"

"Tidak, dia langsung pergi."

"Oh..."

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti sampai di situ saja. Sepertinya penjaga lokasi ini memang salah satu rekan teroris itu. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa tahu ada yang datang mengunjungi mansion itu sesaat setelah Axel pergi jika dia berada di tempat yang cukup jauh, bahkan di gang yang berbeda? Sudah pasti karena dia dihubungi oleh teroris itu.

"Itu benar-benar tindakan yang sangat beresiko," komentar Xigbar.

"Aku tahu, lagipula mereka beraksi malam ini, lebih baik memastikan siapa saja rekan teroris itu sekarang," balasku.

HP Xigbar lalu berbunyi dan dia segera mengangkatnya. Selama dia berbicara, aku kembali mengintai tempat teroris itu berada dan juga mengintai kondisi mansion pejabat itu. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan sama sekali, hanya sesekali penjaga lokasi ini melewati mansion tempat pejabat itu. Sudah beberapa kali dia melewati tempat itu, lebih sering dari sebelum Axel bertanya pada penjaga mansion itu, seakan-akan ingin memastikan sesuatu...

"Saix mengatakan bahwa pejabat itu akan pergi dari sini beberapa menit lagi, sepertinya bukan dia target yang diincar oleh teroris itu," jelasnya.

Aku terdiam sejenak mendengarnya. "Apakah akan ada pejabat lain yang datang?"

"Sayangnya, tidak," jawab Xigbar dengan menghela napas.

Seperti yang dikatakan Xigbar tadi, beberapa menit kemudian beberapa pengawal keluar bersama seorang pejabat. Kurasa mereka hendak pergi...

"Tidak terjadi apa pun...," kataku sambil mengawasi.

Mendadak HPku dan Xigbar berbunyi bersamaan.

Aku segera menjawab panggilan dari Axel.

"Roxas! Mereka mulai bergerak! Saat ini aku dan Saix sedang memisahkan diri karena mereka bergerak menjadi dua kelompok!" Axel mengatakannya dengan terburu-buru sebelum aku sempat mengucapkan satu kata pun.

Aku lalu mengarahkan pandanganku pada mansion tempat teroris itu tinggal, tapi tidak terlihat satu pun yang keluar.

"Dimana mereka saat ini!" Tanyaku sambil mencari-cari keberadaan Axel dan Saix.

Kulihat Axel berada tidak jauh dari tempat tinggal pejabat itu, begitu pula Saix.  
>"Mungkin kau tidak percaya, tapi seluruh pengawal pejabat itu telah digantikan oleh teroris itu. Saix baru saja menyadarinya setelah melihat wajah-wajah para penjaga itu dari kejauhan, beberapa wajah mereka ada yang dia kenali sebagai rekan teroris yang sering mondar-mandir mengecek keadaan mansion ini!" Jelas Axel terburu-buru.<p>

"Mustahil!" Kataku tidak percaya seperti yang Axel katakan tadi.

Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa masuk tanpa kami ketahui! Aku sangat yakin bahwa tidak seorang pun memasuki tempat itu hingga pejabat itu datang, Xigbar juga pasti tidak lengah saat mengawasi...

Aku mengepalkan tanganku cukup kuat hingga terasa sakit. Bagaimana caranya mereka bisa menggantikan pengawal pejabat itu...

Tunggu! Jangan-jangan...

"Axel," kataku setelah sedikit tenang. "Kurasa mereka tidak akan membunuh pejabat sekarang, lebih baik jangan bertindak dulu," kataku sambil menatap Xigbar.

"Bagaimana kau yakin?" Tanya Xigbar.

"Karena sejak awal, pengawal pejabat itu sudah diganti oleh teroris itu," jawabku dengan tenang. "Sepertinya terdapat tujuan tertentu mengapa pejabat itu belum dibunuh."

"Masuk akal." Xigbar lalu memberitahukan Saix agar tidak bertindak apa pun.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Axel sambil mengawasi pengawal pejabat itu membawa pejabat itu memasuki mobil milik pejabat itu.

"Xigbar, kau dan Saix tetap di sini, selidiki apa yang ada di mansion pejabat itu. Aku yakin kalian berdua lebih ahli menyelidiki." Aku menatap matanya.

"Kau dan Axel akan mengikuti mereka?" Tanya Xigbar.

"Ya," jawabku bergegas berjalan keluar. "Kabari kami jika kau menemukan sesuatu yang berguna."

Aku berlari menuju ketempat Axel melalu jalan memutar, mengambil jalan yang sulit dilihat dari lantai atas sehingga para teroris itu tidak bisa mengintai gerakanku.

Ditengah jalan, aku merasa seperti ada yang mengawasiku dari kejauhan. Aku pun memperlambat lariku dan mulai berjalan pelan, mencari orang yang sedang mengawasiku dari suatu tempat...

Apakah keberadaan kami, CIA, telah diketahui oleh mereka? Aku merasa seperti terdapat lima hingga sepuluh orang yang sedang mengawasiku dari tempat yang berbeda-beda...

Aku mengambil HPku dan menghubungi Axel.

"Ya?" Jawab Axel dengan suara kecil.

"Pergilah terlebih dahulu, aku akan menyusul," kataku.

"Huh? Ro—" Sebelum Axel selesai bicara, aku langsung memutusnya.

Aku memasukan tanganku ke dalam saku, mengancang-ancang melepas tembakkan jika salah satu dari orang yang mengintaiku hendak menembakkiku.

Meski sedikit lama, aku berhasil menemukan satu per satu posisi orang-orang yang mengawasiku.

Akan kumulai dari yang paling dekat, aku harus bergerak cepat...

Aku mungkin tidak bisa membunuh mereka, karena akan membuat rencana kami gagal karena mereka menyadari bahwa ada anggota mereka yang hilang. sehingga hanya tersisa satu pilihan, yaitu menyapa mereka untuk menghilangkan kecurigaan mereka padaku.

Salah satu yang mengintaiku sedang duduk di sebuah kursi taman sambil membaca koran, dia terlihat berpura-pura tidak melihatku saat aku mendekatinya...

"Selamat siang," sapaku dengan senyum ramah yang kubuat-buat.

"Oh, selamat siang juga," sapanya sambil menurunkan koran yang dibacanya.

"Rumah-rumah di tempat ini sungguh bagus, apakah anda sudah tinggal lama di sini?" Tanyaku.

"Sudah cukup lama," jawabnya, aku tahu dia berbohong.

"Saya sedang mencari-cari rumah disekitar sini untuk teman saya, bisakah Anda merekomendasikan rumah bagus yang saat ini masih dijual?" Tanyaku.

"Oh, tentu."

Beberapa mata-mata yang mengawasiku terasa berkurang drastis dalam sekejap setelah salah satu dari rekan mereka bersamaku. Tentunya aku mengajak orang itu menjauh dari tempat teroris itu biasa memata-matai, tentunya ketempat Saix dan Xigbar berada. Ketika orang itu lengah, aku langsung melumpuhkannya dalam sekejap. Seorang lelaki berambut biru dengan bekas luka membentuk X datang mendekatiku.

"Sandera orang ini dan paksa dia untuk memberitahukan rekannya bahwa dia sibuk menemaniku berkeliling tempat ini," kataku pada pemuda itu, Saix, rekan kami.

Dia hanya mengangguk.

"Oh ya, wilayah sekitar tempat pejabat tadi terdapat banyak mata-mata, kurasa mereka sudah mencurigaimu yang tadi berada disekitar sana bersama Axel,"kataku memberitahu.

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Kita bisa memanfaatkan orang ini untuk membuat rekan-rekannya berhenti memata-matai tempat itu." Saix mengambil alih sandera itu dariku.

"By the way, Axel meminjam motor milik Xigbar?" Tanyaku.

"Ya, karena mengikuti mereka menggunakan mobil terlalu beresiko," jawab Saix.

"Kalau begitu, aku pinjam motormu," kataku sambil mengambil kunci motornya.

Aku langsung menaiki motor Saix sambil menghubingi Axel.

"Roxas?"

"Ya, kau dimana?" Tanyaku sambil memegang helm.

"Mereka menuju kota, entah Traverse Town atau Land of Departure," balasnya ditengah kebisingang suara motor dan mobil.

"Traverse Town," kataku memberitahu.

"Benarkah?" Tanyanya.

"Ya, sixth senseku mengatakan mereka menuju kesana.

"..." Axel terdiam sejenak. "Aku akan menunggumu disana."

Dia mengakhiri panggilan.

Aku segera menggunakan helm untuk menutupi wajahku.

Aku langsung memacu motor melesat cepat agar segera keluar dari wilayah Dawn Hill dan menuju Traverse Town.

Perasaanku terasa semakin menegang ketika posisiku semakin mendekati Traverse Town. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi, mungkinkah misi ini akan gagal? Atau mungkinkah setelah misi ini berhasil, akan ada yang terluka parah?

"Ugh..." Aku menghentikan kendaraanku secara mendadak. Penyakitku meradang, mungkin karena aku terlalu memikirkan perasaan cemasku ini.

Sebelum tubuhku sulit bergerak, aku segera meraih obatku yang selalu tersimpan di kantung celanaku. Tanganku terasa basah akibat keringat saat aku membuka botol obat. Begitu botol obat terbuka, aku segera mengambil satu buah kapsul dan meminumnya tanpa air. Efek obat ini baru akan bekerja beberapa menit lagi, sehingga aku terpaksa istirahat sejenak...

Aku menghela napas, berusaha menyingkirkan rasa cemas yang merupakan sebuah pertanda ini. Apa pun yang terjadi nanti, tidak ada kata 'mundur' meski sudah terdesak. Tidak ada rencana cadangan, tidak ada pilihan, yang ada hanyalah terus maju, meski terdapat jurang besar di depan.

HPku berbunyi, panggilan dari Axel.

"Hello?"

"Roxas! Kau dimana saat ini!" Tanya Axel begitu aku mengangkat panggilannya.

"Masih di tengah jalan, penyakitku meradang," jawabku sambil menghela napas. "Dimana posisimu saat ini?"

"Seperti yang kau katakan tadi, Traverse Town. Mereka berhenti di sebuah hotel kelas atas, High Sense Hotel. Saat ini aku belum memasuki hotel itu karena terdapat beberapa pengawal—teroris tepatnya—berjaga di depan pintu masuk hotel. Aku menunggu beberapa saat sekaligus menunggumu sebelum masuk agar mereka tidak curiga," jelasnya.

"Okay, aku segera kesana. Kondisiku sudah lebih baik."

"Roxas, jangan memaksakan dirimu." Axel terdengar cemas.

"Ya."

Aku mengakhiri panggilannya.

Kunyalakan mesin motor ketika aku naik dan mengenakan helm. Aku memang tidak memaksakan diri meski aku melawan sixth senseku yang sudah memberi peringatan yang lebih kuat, tanganku masih berkeringat cukup banyak meski sudah meminum obat. Sarung tangan yang kukenakan terasa basah ketika aku sampai di dekat High Sense Hotel. Aku mencari keberadaan Axel yang katanya berada di sekitar hotel ini. Butuh waktu satu menit untuk menemukan keberadaannya...

"Hey," sapaku ketika berada di dekatnya. "You ready?"

"Ya," jawab Axel sambil mengangguk. "Aku sudah menelepon markas besar agar membooking satu kamar, supaya kita memiliki alasan untuk masuk ke hotel itu."

"Huh? Mengapa harus sebuah kamar? Kesannya aneh tahu," protesku.

"Aneh bagaimana?" Tanya Axel dengan senyum sinis.

Aku menghela napas, disaat seperti ini Axel justru bercanda. "Kau ingin membuat kesan kita ini seolah-olah pasangan?"

"Well, mau bagaimana lagi?" Tanyanya dan aku langsung menginjak kakinya sekuat-kuatnya. "Ouch!"

"Itu hukumanmu. Ayo masuk," kataku sambil berjalan meninggalkannya yang memegangi kakinya yang sakit.

"Oooouuuuchhhh... O-okay..." Katanya sambil tertawa pelan, tetapi expresinya terlihat masih kesakitan.

Kami berdua berjalan masuk dan menyebalkannya, Axel merangkulku. Rasanya saat ini aku ingin membanting dan setelah itu, melemparnya sejauh-jauh mungkin dariku karena sudah membuatku terkesan seperti...homo. Aku ingin sekali melemparnya hingga menjadi bintang, kalau bisa.

Sayangnya, aku harus bersabar menunggu misi ini selesai, baru bisa membantingnya. Geez...

Setelah melapor ke resepsionis, Axel disuruh menanda tangani buku cek in. Aku mengambil kesempatan untuk mencari nama pejabat itu di buku cek in ini dan berhasil menemukan tempat meeting yang dibooking atas nama pejabat itu. Di lantai lima...

"Come on, Roxy~," ajak Axel sambil merangkulku kembali.

Dari tadi aku berpikir '_sabar, sabar_' berkali-kali. Tanganku sudah gatal ingin segera membanting Axel! Untungnya ketika memasuki lift, lift itu kosong...

Satu...

Dua...

Tiga...

Aku langsung menggenggam tangan Axel yang merengkulku dengan kuat.

"Oow!" Keluh Axel kesakitan ketika aku memegangnya dengan kuat.

Tanpa ragu-ragu, aku langsung membantingnya di lift yang cukup sempit ini. Aku ingin melemparnya juga, tapi karena ini di dalam lift, jadi mustahil dilakukan.

"Kau berhutang satu lemparan lagi dariku," kataku sambil menatapnya dengan death glare, aku meremas jemari-jemariku hingga berbunyi.

"W-woah... Calm down, Roxas." Axel berusaha menenangkanku.

"Aku akan tenang jika kau berjanji TIDAK. AKAN. MERANGKULKU. LAGI." Aku menekankan perkataanku.

"O-okay,okay..." Axel mengatakannya dengan keringan diwajahnya.

Ketika sampai lantai tiga, dimana tempat meeting pejabat itu membooking, aku dan Axel melihat beberapa orang—kira-kira tiga orang—berdiri di depan pintu sebuah ruang meeting, sedangkan ruang meeting lain terlihat tidak ada yang menjaga.

Dari kejauhan saja mereka langsung menatapiku dan Axel yang baru keluar dari lift, mungkin memasang kewaspadaan pada kami...

"Kurasa kita tidak bisa mendekat," kata Axel sambil menatap orang-orang yang berjaga itu dari kejauhan.

"Bisa," kataku dengan yakin.

"Bagaimana?" Axel pun bingung.

"Kita ke lantai paling atas, atap gedung ini," kataku sambil memasuki lift.

Saat tiba di atap hotel ini, aku mengeluarkan peralatan untuk memanjat dari tas kecilku yang selalu dibawa-bawa oleh anggota CIA. Tas kecil ini bukan sekedar tas biasa, tas ini juga berguna sebagai pengaman saat menuruni gedung dengan tali, tas ini memang multi fungsi.

"Aku akan turun ke ruang meeting sebelah yang di booking oleh pejabat itu," kataku sambil memasang peralatan keamanan. "Axel, tugasmu memastikan bahwa tidak ada satu orang pun di atas sini selagi aku turun."

"Yeah, jangan bertindak gegabah, Roxas. Meski pada saat kau disana dan mendapatkan kesempatan untuk membunuh teroris itu, jangan lakukan itu. Itu tindakan yang sangat berbahaya," katanya mengingatkan.

"Aku tidak bisa janji, Axel," kataku sambil menggelengkan kepalaku dengan pelan. "Tapi aku akan mengingatnya." Aku tersenyum kecil. 

Aku mengambil obatku dan meminumnya sebelum memulai aksiku, aku tidak ingin penyakit ini meradang mendadak ketika aku turun.

Setelah memastikan tali penyanggaku terikat dengan benar, aku lalu melompat turun pelan-pelan. Untuk mencari gedung meeting tempat pejabat itu berada, aku harus mengintip melalui jendela dengan posisi kaki di atas.

Aku harus berhati-hati dalam mengintip, jangan sampai ketahuan, sehingga sedikit sulit untuk cepat menemukan lokasi meeting yang dipakai.

'_Got cha_,' pikirku setelah berhasil menemukan ruangan meeting yang dipakai pejabat itu.

Aku terkejut bukan main ketika melihat seseorang di sampingnya, tidak salah lagi, orang itu...

"Aeon," kataku dengan marah.

Aku mengepal tanganku dengan kuat, aku ingin sekali membunuhnya sekarang juga...

Aku menuju ke jendela sebelah ruang meeting itu, kukeluarkan pulpen. Ini bukan pulpen biasa, melainkan pemotong kaca...

Kupotong kaca diruangan sebelah itu dan membuat lubang sebesar yang bisa dimasuki tubuhku. Ketika berhasil masuk, aku mencoba menguping pembicaraan diruangan sebelah...

"...Sebentar lagi malam tiba dan kembang api raksasa akan menghiasi malam yang indah ini." Dari nada bicara orang itu, dia terdengar sangat senang.

"Pastikan tindakkan kalian tidak ketahuan oleh polisi atau pun CIA, hilangkan semua jejak yang ada setelah bom itu meledak." Suaranya berbeda dengan suara yang sebelumnya, aku tidak yakin siapa yang berbicara, apakah itu adalah suara Aeon?

"Tadi kami melihat orang yang mencurigakan di Dawn Hill, saya sedikit curiga bahwa mereka adalah CIA."

"Berarti ada kemungkinan mereka mengikuti kita sampai kesini."

"Mungkinkah saat ini kita dimata-matai?"

Keringat jatuh dari wajahku.

"Kita memang di mata-matai."

Dengan cepat aku berlari keluar melalui jendela yang kulubangi. Segera menelepon Axel yang berada di atas.

"Axel! Tarik aku cepat mungkin!" Kataku dengan panik.

"Itu mustahil! Pilihanmu adalah turun! Kau ketahuan, bukan!" Axel bertanya balik dengan panik.

Aku langsung memutus panggilan dan melompat turun sambil memegang taliku sekuat mungkin. Memang sangat berbahaya jika menuruni gedung ini dengan kecepatan tinggi, tapi aku tidak punya waktu banyak! Axel masih harus memutus tali ini setelah aku sampai di bawah untuk menghilangkan jejak kemana aku lari...

Aku nekat melepas tali penahan tubuhku ketika berada di ketinggian empat meter. Untungnya tubuhku ini terlatih dan kuat terhadap benturan, sehingga aku tidak cedera ketika mendarat.

Dengan cepat tali penahanku itu terjatuh, butuh semenit hingga seluruh tali ini sampai dibawah.

Aku segera menarik tali ini menjauhi gedung, untungnya tempat ini cukup sepi karena saat ini sedang jam kerja, sehingga tidak ada satu pun yang memperhatikanku.

Kurasa saat ini Axel berusaha untuk turun dan keluar dari gedung itu, semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa padanya...

Aku mondar-mandir selama beberapa menit sambil menatapi jamku. Sudah hampir sepuluh menit berlalu, tapi dia masih belum keluar dari hotel itu...

Kuambil telepon genggam dan menghubunginya dengan perasaan cemas, ketika panggilanku diangkat, jantungku terasa berhenti dan wajahku memucat.

"Oh, h-hey Roxas, maaf aku tidak bisa memenuhi janji untuk pergi denganmu hari ini, aku ada urusan penting." Begitulah yang Axel katakan ketika menjawab panggilanku.

"O-oh, begitu ya, tidak apa-apa, Axel, aku mengerti kesibukanmu," balasku dengan suara sedikit tidak karuan.

Aku mengakhiri panggilanku. Sial, ternyata mereka menangkap Axel. Perkataan Axel barusan adalah permintaan maaf karena dia gagal keluar dari hotel itu tanpa tertangkap oleh mereka, teroris. Tubuhku terasa lemas karena cemas, aku menyandarkan tubuhku pada dinding yang dingin. Aku harus menyelamatkan Axel...

Menurut informasi yang Saix dapatkan dari sandera kami, ternyata pejabat yang kami kira diincar adalah orang yang mendanai kejahatan para teroris itu. Pejabat itu berniat mengambil alih pemerintahan dengan cara kudeta, dia berambisi ingin mengendalikan seluruh dunia...

"Saat ini mereka bergerak ke Hollow Bastion," jelas Saix yang sedang mengintai mereka.

"Okay, terus awasi dia, Saix," kataku sambil mengakhiri panggilan darinya.  
>Aku menghela napas.<p>

"Pastinya mereka membawa Axel," kata Xigbar sambil membersihkan senjatanya. "Dan kurasa kita tidak perlu menyelamatkannya, dia bisa melarikan diri sendiri."

"Semoga, tapi aku tidak yakin, Xigbar. Instingku mengatakan dia memerlukan bantuan kita untuk melarikan diri," kataku memberitahu.

"...instingmu terlalu peka," katanya sambil menatapku.

Aku hanya bias diam di Hollow Bastion, menunggu teroris itu. Aku dan Xigbar sudah berada di sini sejak beberapa puluh menit lalu. Saix memberikan analisa tentang tempat tujuan mereka akan meletakan bom dan kami sudah menjinakkan bom itu sebelum mereka tiba. Kami mengetahui tempat bom itu setelah mendesak sandera kami agar memberitahukan dimana letak bom itu...

"Mereka datang..." Xigbar memecahkan lamunanku.

Aku mengeluarkan senjataku. Ya, saat ini kami harus menjatuhkannya malam ini juga, ini merupakan kesempatan besar sekaligus beresiko besar...

Rekan-rekanku yang lain, Demyx, Xaldin, Laxeaus, Marluxia, dan Luxord telah bersiaga di tempat masing-masing. Sedangkan Vexen yang merupakan ilmuan, dia sedang bersiap-siap melemparkan bahan kimia di depan mereka agar menimbulkan asap di sekeliling mereka, sehingga mereka tidak bisa melihat kami, tetapi kami masih bisa melihat posisi mereka melalui bayangan mereka.

Jantungku berdebar-debar sangat kencang—melebihi kecepatan kereta api kurasa—setiap kali melihat mereka semakin mendekat. Napasku memburu saking tegangnya, tanganku terasa basah oleh keringat. Ketika Vexen melemparkan bahan kimia itu, kami semua mulai menembakki mereka dan berusaha tidak mengenai Axel yang berada di samping mereka...

Jeritan kesakitan bercampur dengan teriakkan panik terdengar, mereka semua berlari kearah tempat berlindung, entah itu meja atau pun sebuah rumah. Memang banyak orang biasa berada di sekitar mereka, tapi kami bisa membedakan mereka dengan teroris karena penduduk biasa akan langsung menunduk, sedangkan teroris akan langsung mencari tempat persembunyian.

Ketika asap kimia mulai menghilang, sosok teroris itu telah menghilang dan hanya menyisakan Axel yang sedang berjongkok untuk melindungi dirinya. Axel lalu berlari menjauh dari lokasi dan Demyx mendekatinya. Aku pun keluar dari tempat persembunyianku—sebuah toko kue yang sengaja kami sewa—dan menuju kearah para teroris itu bersembunyi. Mereka memang berpencar menjadi beberapa kelompok, meski sebagian dari mereka terluka atau tewas tertembak.

"Roxas!" Kudengar Axel memanggilku, dia berlari kearahku dengan sebuah senjata api pemberian Demyx. "Terlalu berbahaya untuk menyerang sendirian!"

"Tidak apa-apa, Axel, yang lain akan mendukungku dari suatu tempat, mereka telah bersiaga," jelasku.

Sebuah tembakkan meleset melintasiku dan Axel, aku dan Axel langsung mencari tempat berlindung. Dari tembakkannya yang meleset cukup jauh, ada kemungkinan tembakkan itu dilakukan di tempat yang sangat jauh. Aku mengintip dari tempat persembunyianku, penembak itu terlihat sedang mengintai posisi kami dari sebuah teras aparment berlantai tiga.

Aku memberi isyarat pada Axel agar maju terlebih dahulu, sedangkan aku akan menembaki penembak itu ketika dia mencoba menembakki Axel. Sayangnya, memang sedikit sulit bagiku untuk menembak sasaran secara tepat. Kemungkinan untuk mengenai sasaran hanya lima puluh persen karena senjata apiku bukan khusus untuk menembak jarak jauh, dan harus melakukan beberapa kali tembakkan sekaligus agar mengenai target.

Axel pun maju sambil melewati beberapa tempat berlindung agar peluru itu tidak mengenainya. Aku memasang posisi menembak, mengarahkan posisi senjata api kearah posisi dimana penembak itu akan menembak, bukan ketika dia bersembunyi...

Ketika Axel mulai bergerak lagi dan penembak itu menampakkan badannya, aku langsung melepaskan beberapa tembakkan sekaligus. Dari enam puluru yang kutembakkan –satu pistol hanya berisi enam peluru, hanya dua saja yang mengenai target, dan itu hanya mengenai bahu dan kaki. Kulihat ada penembak lain yang hendak menembak Axel dan Axel tidak menyadarinya...

"Ax—"

Sebelum aku memperingatinya, seseorang menembakki teroris yang hendak menembak Axel. Siapa pun itu, aku sangat berterima kasih. Aku maju mendekati Axel...

"Kemana arah Aeon pergi, Axel?" Tanyaku begitu di sampingnya.

"Kulihat dia berlari kearah depan saat asap mulai muncul, sedangkan pejabat itu kearah kiri," jelasnya.

"..." Aku terdiam sejenak. "Kau tangkap pejabat itu, Axel. Aku ada urusan dengan pembuat bom itu," kataku sambil mengisi peluru untuk senjata apiku.

"Kau yakin, Roxas?" Axel terlihat cemas.

"Sangat yakin," kataku selesai mengisi peluru dan langsung berlari ke depan.

Aku melihat beberapa orang bersenjata bersembunyi di tiang, meja yang jatuh, hingga rumah-rumah yang ditinggalkan karena kejadian ini.

Kira-kira lima hingga tujuh orang yang berada di depan. Begitu maju, aku langsung menembak orang yang terlihat ketika aku berlari sambil menghindari tembakkan. Dua orang terkena tembakkanku, selagi berlindung, aku memastikan jumlah teroris yang tersisa.

Ternyata jumlah mereka lebih dari dugaanku, tersisa delapan orang lagi...

Aku menghela napas dan menarik napas. Aku langsung berlari lagi ke depan dan menembakki tiga teroris itu. Lengan kananku tergores oleh peluru dan berdarah, untungnya hanya luka gores...

Tersisa lima.

Aku berlindung sejenak untuk beristirahat sejenak. Selama berlari ke depan, tanpa sadar aku menahan napas karena tegang. Aku menghela napas lagi dan menarik napas sedalam-dalamnya. Sedikit lagi...

Kuisi peluruku yang telah habis, di tengah mengisi peluru, tiba-tiba aku diserang. Aku langsung menunduk sejenak, setelah itu berlari ke lokasi berlindung yang lain.

Ketika melihat sebuah peluru menuju kearahku, aku menggunakan pistolku untuk melindungi diriku dari peluru itu.

Sial, pistolku terlempar saat aku memakainya untuk berlindung. Aku segera berlari dan mengambil pistolku, tembakkan demi tembakkan terus membabi buta saat aku tidak memiliki senjata.

Ketika aku berhasil mengambil senjataku yang terjatuh, aku melihat sosoknya, ya, Aeon, sang pembuat bom...

Amarah langsung merasukiku, aku langsung berlari kearahnya dan...

Tubuhku terjatuh ke aspal yang keras. Aku merasakan sakit di sekitar dadaku. Ya, sebuah peluru mengenaiku dan darah segar mengalir membasahi aspal yang kering. Mungkinkah peluru itu mengenai jantungku? Apakah aku akan mati? Jika iya, paling tidak, aku akan membawanya juga ke alam kematian...

Aku tidak ingin pergi sebelum membalaskan kematian ayah dan ibuku...

Kukerahkan seluruh tenaga yang tersisa, mengarahkan ujung senjata api padanya...

Pandanganku mengabur akibat kehilangan darah, tapi focusku masih kuat...

Harus...mengenainya...

Ketika aku menarik pelatuk senjata api, aku mendengar teriakkannya dan pandanganku langsung menggelap. Aku tidak tahu, apakah tembakkanku membunuhnya atau tidak...

"Hey," kudengar seseorang memanggilku.

Saat aku membuka mataku, aku berada di ruangan putih yang berisi kursi dan meja putih. Terlihat seseorang sedang duduk di depanku dan aku juga baru menyadari, bahwa saat ini aku sedang duduk juga.

"..." Aku terdiam menatapnya, aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengannya lagi.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu, Roxas." Dia tersenyum padaku. "Kau sudah berjuang keras, tugasmu telah selesai."

"Yeah," jawabku sambil menghela napas. "Tidak kusangka aku akan bertemu denganmu terlebih dahulu."

Dia tertawa pelan, tetapi terkesan sedih. "Karena aku adalah kembaranmu."

Ya, kembaranku yang telah meninggalkanku ketika aku berumur lima tahun. Dia meninggalkanku karena penyakitnya yang mematikan, kanker yang sama sepertiku.

"Kurasa sebentar lagi aku juga akan bertemu dengan ayah dan ibu...," kataku sambil menatapnya datar.

"Tidak, Roxas, tempatmu bukan disini," katanya dengan sedih.

"Apa maksudmu?" Aku langsung heran mendengarnya. Aku yakin bahwa saat ini aku telah meninggal.

"Mereka menunggumu," jawabnya.

"Mereka siapa?" Aku semakin bingung.

Dia tersenyum. "Kau harus bertahan, selama kau hidup, maka aku akan terus hidup."

"Tapi kau sudah meninggal..." Aku sangat sedih saat mengatakannya.

"Tapi aku hidup didalam hatimu," katanya sambil menyentuh dadanya. "Jika kau meninggal, maka aku akan mati juga. Ayah dan ibu juga, karena mereka juga bersamamu, selalu."

"Sora..." Aku tidak sanggup berkata apa pun.

"Kau harus pulang, teman-temanmu menunggumu," katanya dengan senyum sedih. "Aku akan selalu bersamamu, selama kau hidup."

Aku menghela napas. "Sesungguhnya, aku ingin berkumpul bersama kalian, tapi kau benar, teman-temanku menungguku."

Dia masih tersenyum. "Suatu saat, Roxas."

Sosok Sora semakin menghilang, begitu juga tempat ini. Tempat ini menjadi gelap secara perlahan, hingga gelap gulita, tanpa satu pun cahaya...

_Beeb _

_Beeb _

_Beeb _

Aku mendengar suara, seperti suara mesin. Cahaya yang redup langsung ditangkap oleh mataku. Aku merasa tubuhku, terutama bagian dada, terasa sakit. Sudah berapa hari aku koma? Apa yang terjadi pada pembuat bom itu? Apakah dia telah tewas?

Aku menoleh dan menatap sekelilingku, saat ini aku berada di rumah sakit. Ah, ternyata Axel tertidur di sampingku...

Apakah dia menungguku sadar? Sora benar, memang ada seseorang yang menungguku. Kurasa aku sudah merepotkan Axel, lagi. Jika penyakitku kambuh dan sudah parah, Axel-lah yang selalu menolongku. Ketika aku sendiri, dia selalu ada di sampingku. Dia...sudah seperti keluargaku sendiri...

Tanpa sadar, aku menyadari aku tersenyum. Kurasa aku sungguh bodoh, meski sendiri, aku masih mempunyai keluarga, mereka, anggota CIA, sudah bagaikan keluargaku sendiri.

_"Aku akan selalu bersamamu." _Aku teringat akan kata-kata Sora.

Aku lalu menyentuh punggung Axel, dia tertidur lelap. "Terima kasih karena selalu ada di dekatku, Axel."

_**END**_

_**Author Note**_: man, rasanya ceritaku sangat standar =.=" well, aku ga menyangka aku menulis sepanjang ini, kukira cerita ini singkat, ternyata saat diedit cukup panjang ==" review?


End file.
